


My Starkiller

by Artisanthemage



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A request for @genderfluidkyloren on tumblr, Gen, Genderneutral, M/M, Mention of Starkiller from Force Unleashed, Muniplative kylo ren, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: Long ago Darth Vader had a secret apprentice named Starkiller. Years later the grandson of that apprentice is held captive to the grandson of Darth Vader.Kylo wants the information you hold of Vader's techniques as well as make you his apprentice. Even if it means using the image of a dead man to make you join him.





	

His scent is everywhere, in his room, on his bed, on you. You tried scrubbing his scent off your skin only to realize that the soap you were using his soap. You just sat in the shower sobbing, until he returned and your lips have turned purple due the water becoming cold. He turned off the water then moved to pick you up but slapped his hand away.   
"Two years, five months, two days, fourteen hours, five minutes and--"   
"Twenty seconds." He continued, "I know." You don't stop him this time as he puts a towel around your shivering form and picking you up so gently like groom would to a bride. He always is like this, Kylo, he always starts off gentle and caring, trying to soothe you in some way. Putting you down at a sitting position on his bed. He dried your body with towel, certain spots with more care than others. Then he picked up the long shirt he had given you, off the bed and placed it on you. You hated when he would stop to admire you, it remind you of how owned you felt. You looked away with a slight frown on your face. The hissing of air escaping Kylo's helmet followed by a thump. You dared not look at him, not without his mask on. You can feel the tears starting to build up at the corners of your eyes.   
"Look at me." The bed shifted slightly as he sat next to you. You shook your head as you moved to get up but his hand grabbed your wrist and pulled you down and now closer to him. "I need you to look at me, (Name)." The tears spilled when he said your name but no sob followed. "Go a hell." You snap at him as you yank your arm away from him. Kylo sighed at your aggression, "It would be best if you just give in." His grip on you didn't falter in fact it tightened to the point you knew it would leave a mark. You looked at him showing the man the disgust on your face. “I hate you.” That prompted Kylo to pull down on the bed so he was on top of you pinning your wrist besides your head. “You say that every time the anniversary of the fall of the Jedi draws near.” He read you so easily nowadays. Could see the pain in heart and mind. It wasn't only the anniversary of fall of the Jedi but the day Ben Solo died and Kylo Ren arouse. He let go and moved back from you, “You never truly mean those words,” He started to undress, “You still love me.” He toss his belt on the floor. Guess he wasn't going to bind your wrists today. “Hope that Ben Solo will return.” His robes fell and pool around his feet. The long gloves were next to join them. “You pray every night that he might.” You crawled away when he got to his pants and boots. You shouted at him, “He will comeback to me!”

His laugh caused you to jump slightly, “You can't possibly believe that?!” He looked at you with a mocking smirk, “A dead man can't come back to you.” He only stood in his underwear now. You bought your knees to your chest as he crawled over to you. “He wouldn’t even have the strength that I wield.” You looked away when his bare hands touched your knee. “Stop speaking like Ben isn't apart of you. That he isn't you.”

“He isn't.”

* * *

 

You laid on your left side facing the wall while Kylo slept on his back, a soft snore coming from him. It reminds you of the time you-- You curled up holding yourself as you quietly sobbed. You wish Ben was here instead of this ‘Kylo Ren’. Ben was the one you loved, the only one allowed to touch you in such inmate ways, to peer into you mind. The Force bond you had was with Ben Solo not Kylo Ren. You looked over your shoulder at sleeping murder’s body. He looked so at peace like Ben Solo did. You looked back the wall staring at the dark gray walls. Ben wouldn't have killed your master, you remind yourself, Ben wouldn't have raped you and keep you like some sex toy. He wouldn't have tried to make you teach him how to fight like Darth Vader. You hated how Kylo tried to rip that information from you, the skills your grandfather taught you. The pain of having his touch in your mind perverse in such away-- Kriff-- the pain was also unbearable.

Kylo's arm fell on your waist when he turned over in his sleep. You didn't pull away or push him away, you gave that up a year ago. You closed your eyes imagining that it was Ben that sleeping bedsides you. That you weren't on board the Finalizer but the Jedi temple and in his room, on his bed.

* * *

 

Pain, pain coming from your head caused by an outside force. The outside force being Kylo Ren. The man stood completely dress with mask and all. You screamed as your eyes shot open and hands on your head gripping your hair. Kylo's hand was reached out towards you as he used the Force, his talent, to try and break down your mental walls. “Give me what I want, Starkiller.” You hated that name. You screamed louder, tears streaming down your face, “Ben, no!” He broke through one wall. “I told you enough times that man is dead.” His words hurt, they always did. Kylo used that pain try a break down another wall. “Skywalker told you to never teach anyone else my grandfather’s techniques,” He scoffed at this, “What a fool.” These words angered you. You turned around facing Kylo, “How. Dare. YOU!” You didn't stop yourself from reaching your own hand out at him, nor did you stop yourself from using the forbidden art of the Darkside on Kylo Ren. _Force Lightening._  One of the most chaotic force powers to wield, one must be also strong enough to wield such power, and boy were you strong. You can hear Kylo yell in pain as the electricity shock his nerves. “You will leave me alone!” You had gotten up from the bed and walked over to him, one hand shooting out the blue electric Force energy. The creaking of metal mixed with Kylo's voice of agony. You only stopped when your power started hurting you as well.

The sound of heavy breathing fit alongside the smell of burnt leather and metal. Kylo slump to metal floor with his head down. He needed a moment to gather himself. One useful skill he learned was the ability to the Force to heal himself. It was useful in battle and times like these. You were slump on the floor bare and breathing slowly. Kylo moved himself enough to reach over grabbing your hand after you collapse from over using your power. “(Name)?” No response. “(Name)?!” He grabbed your weak form into his arms. You could both smell and feel the hot leather on him. “ _Sorry… so sorry_.” You mumbled. Your eyes closed as your world turned black.

* * *

 

You woke up in medbay in a medical gown and sheet on over your chest. Your arm was connected to low IV and a finger clip heart monitor. Your eyes had to adjust to the bright light setting. You turned your head to left and saw your reflection on a glass cabinet door. Pale, your skin as paled over the years of not being under a sun but now it had a purplish tint to it cause by the Darkside. You looked away and up at the ceiling. The Darkside is finally catching up to you now, slowly corrupting you like your grandfather once was. You hoped maybe that Kylo would kill you like he did to him, just to free of this monster that shares Ben’s face.

The medbay doors opened and heavy footsteps came through. You knew all too well who walked in on your moment of reflection. He came over to the side on your bed, the mask dropped on the floor. "(Name)," He leaned down kissing your forehead and cheek, "My beautiful (Name)." You didn't look at him as he showered you with affection. You can feel the pride radiate off of him. He got you to tip into the darkness, not for long but enough. "The Supreme Leader be honored if you join him." He said, "I will be honored if you join the Knights of Ren as both Starkiller and my second in command." He carefully pulled the IV out of your arm. He moved on this medical bed, straddling you. "No." You told him, voice void of feeling. "I only served the Knights of the Jedi Order." Kylo sneered at your words. He undid the string on the front of your medical gown. He push open the gown slipping it down your shoulders revealing your bare chest. “I will give you what you truly want and in return you will become mine.” His bold statement confused you greatly. Was he going to kill you finally? Your eyes closed for a second then opened again, your eyes grew wide as there before you wasn't the monster but your-- “Ben?” He smiled at you, placing a hand on your cheek. Kylo was manipulating you but you don't care right now. All you care about is the person in front of you. You pulled Ben into a hug as tears fell down your face, “Ben, oh Stars, Ben.” you sobbed. He rubbed your back, “Sh, I’m here.” In reality Kylo didn't say a word but did hold you. You moved back slightly to kiss him, longing kiss full of your love. Ben returned the kiss angling his face to deepen the kiss. “Let me--” He whispered against your lips. “Please, Ben.” You begged.

In your false reality you were making love to Ben not Kylo. In the back of your mind you knew it was really Kylo. You felt his touch in your mind, the Force bond letting him see into your mind without triggering you mental walls. Kylo found your training memories while Ben flooded your mind with pure bliss. By time everything settled down and the illusion of Ben faded away leaving you with Kylo Ren looking sweaty and red on top of your naked form. You touched his face in your post orgasmic haze, “Kylo,” He looked down at you as if he didn't believe you called him. “Kylo Ren.” He nuzzled your hand. “I love you.” His eyes studied yours. “I love you.” You say again.

* * *

 

You looked in the minor in front of you while your master clip your mask in place. “Perfect.” Kylo praised you seeing your reflection in the mirror. “My Starkiller.” He copied the clothing Darth Vader had made his Sith apprentice wear. You looked over your shoulder, bring up your metal clawed covered hand and touching your mask. “Thank you, master.” With Ben Solo you were a Jedi Knight, with Kylo Ren you are his apprentice Starkiller.

**Author's Note:**

> I love using Kylo's obsession as a plot device. 
> 
> For @genderfluidkyloren on tumblr 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @knights-of-rae


End file.
